Music is all around us
by Sabertron15
Summary: In the light, it's all around us, all you have to do is open yourself up....It's an overtone, It's a wave length and if your not riding it, you'll never hear it...28 prompt meme featuring Soundwave.
1. Dancing

Yay! my exams are finally over so I can begin posting/updating my stories! By the way I would like a different title other than 28 Soundwaves... anyone got any ideas? let me know! Much obliged, Saber xx

* * *

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Frag you."

"So is that a yes?"

"…No"

"Oh, please?"

"For the last time, no!"

"Please?"

".......fine."

Silently crowing over his victory, Blaster pulled his rather reluctant friend out of his chair. Despite the blue mechs feeble protests, he pulled him into the middle of the dance floor, and the two, or rather Blaster, began dancing.

Blaster glanced at his unwilling partner and sighed, he kept his head down and his optics constantly darted around the room, focusing on anything but him. He groaned inwardly, he hadn't meant for his friend to be uncomfortable. He bent down near to the shorter mechs audios.

"Look, I'm going to get us some energon, meet me outside"

He didn't miss how the blue mechs body tensed as he brushed past. Hopefully he wouldn't be so wary when they were on their own. He had always hated crowds.

* * *

Blaster squeezed his way past the gossiping femmes blocking the doorway, carefully maneuvering around a group of tank-sized mechs laughing and downing cubes of ultra-high grade. He snickered as he spotted his own creator amongst the roaring mechs.

It wasn't long before he had found his small partner.

The dark, royal blue paintjob stuck out sourly against the white and yellow crystals, the color of his family.

"Here" he said cheerfully, handing him a small cube filled with sweetened high grade.

The oil used to make it sweeter turned the mixture a bale pink color and glowed ever so slightly.

The blue mech took it, optics furrowing beneath the red visor. Blaster watched troubled as his friend sat staring at the cube, his thin mouth curved into a tight smile.

"Thanks"

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked nudging the shorter mech slightly with his shoulder.

The blue mech jumped and turned to face him, a small smile gracing his lips.

"It's nothing, really. I'm fine."

"No your not" Blaster frowned, concern evident in his tone.

The younger mech turned away staring wistfully out at the glittering city in the distance.

"It's just that…" a deep sigh.

"So long as I have this emblem on my shoulders" he pointed one blue finger towards his right shoulder, on which was tattooed Blasters family emblem. A yellow and white mark, similar to that of an autobot symbol.

"…I will never be accepted amongst the noble elite"

Blaster shrank back. Feeling incredibly small; it was so easy to forget his long time friend was still a slave. Though with the amount of times he was reprimanded by his creators for treating the orphaned servant as a noble, it shouldn't have been difficult.

"Is that all your worried about 'Wave?"

The younger mech flushed and fidgeted uncomfortably, turning his optics once more away from Blaster's.

"No" he whispered.

"Well? What else is bugging ya?" He threw an arm around the smaller mechs shoulder secretly marveling at how he seemed to fit there.

The white faceplate heated so much that Blaster could actually feel it and he was almost positive he saw the cream cheeks turning pink.

"I…"

"I….I can't dance" He blurted, scooting away from Blaster and further down the bench.

"Wha..?"

"I can't dance"

Blaster grinned cheekily.

"Is that what's been bugging you 'Wave?"

The other shuffled again and stood up.

"Yes"

Blaster laughed and stood up, taking his friends cube and placing it on the bench next to his own.

"Everyone can dance" he murmured, holding out his hand to the wary mech.

"Dance with me"

"I can't…"

"Yes, you can" Blaster interrupted. "It's easy, I'll show you"

The other looked from his outstretched hand to his face nervously and tentatively reached for the offered hand.

Blaster smiled, pulling him closer and wrapping an arm around the small waist.

"Place your hand on my shoulder"

The other did so glancing up at him curiously. Blaster grinned and held tightly onto the other blue hand in his grip.

"Well start with something very simply; just follow my lead"

Blaster moved slowly allowing his embarrassed and uncomfortable friend to get used to the timid waltz.

Stiffly the blue mech moved, not relaxing even slightly.

"Relax" he whispered gently "make yourself loose, like when you're going into recharge"

He spun them both around, eliciting a small giggle from the blue mech. The red visor sparkled happily reflecting the light thrown off from the crystals floating around them.

"Ready for something a little more difficult?"

He felt the other nod and grinning spun him in a circle before pulling the smaller mech flush against his chest.

"Let yourself be controlled by the music" he purred into the nearest audio.

"You don't control the moves"

Blaster gently eased them back into a slow waltz.

"…your emotions do"

The smaller mech gasped as Blaster pulled him closer once more. As the smooth music, drifting slowly from the ballroom into the courtyard, reached its crescendo he swooped down and claimed the delicate white lips with his own.

"See" he smirked down at the breathless mech, nuzzling an audio he smiled.

"Everyone can dance Soundwave"


	2. BathTime

_Looky what im updating after ages :D, lol yesh well im not overly pleased with this but i think its ok and good enough to post up, I was revising for my History medicine exam when this idea popped into my head so i decided to write it before i forgot..._

_This is for BlueProwl_

* * *

_Bath Time_

_useful things terminology:  
_

_Klick- Second_

_Breem - 8.3 Earth minutes_

_Cycle-One Earth Hour_

_Joor – One Earth Day_

_Orn - About Two Earth Weeks_

_Vorn - About 83 Earth years_

* * *

It always amazed him how much destruction could be caused by two hyper sparkling in less than a breem, especially when either himself or his creations had been watching the little pit spawns the entire time.

It didn't matter how quickly he managed to catch one of the glitches because the other would always manage to escape and hide. They especially liked the ventilation system.

He swore his spark had stopped when he saw one of his sparklings head first in the vent.

Today, when he had been out shopping and left his older cassettes in charge, his vorn old sparklings had managed to redecorate his entire living room. So now his furniture was upside down and to add insult to injury his once light grey walls were covered in small purple drawings, which could only have been done with sparkling-grade energon. If the sweet smell was anything to go by.

He ran his index finger down one of the doodles and stuck the digit in his mouth, his glossa immediately assaulted by the taste of overly sweet energon. He sighed; he had only been gone for two breems to get more energon.

'_Why me?_ Why does Primus hate me so much?'

A loud crash and startled yelp drew him out of his self-pity session. Concerned, especially when he heard the unmistakable growl of his eldest creation, he began walking down the small hallway that joined onto the living room. The sound of terrified squawking brought him outside of his berth room. Bracing himself for the carnage that surely awaited him beyond the white doors, he pushed the button that would let him into the impending carnage. And he wasn't disappointed...

Hanging from his berth by what appeared to be the sparklings blankets, was one of his youngest Buzzsaw who was squawking shrilly in protest at being hung upside down. Underneath his berth was where the growling was coming from, he kneeled down and sure enough there was his eldest, Ravage, hissing and snarling at a giggling blue sparkling who was holding onto a distressed Laserbeak.

"That is ENOUGH!!"

All movement stopped and 4 pairs of optics turned to look at him. Laserbeak took the sparklings distraction to escape her younger brothers' hold and fly over to the safety of her creators shoulder.

Soundwave absent mindedly began stroking his distressed cassette, eying his blue sparkling warily.

"Where is Frenzy?"

'He's in the vents again' was the tired response.

Sighing, he walked over to Buzzsaw and untied him, the cassette trilled gratefully before jumping onto Soundwaves' right shoulder; bending down to pick up his 'youngest' sparkling he grimaced.

"And how did Rumble managed to cover himself in energon?"

'He did that when he was painting the front room' Laserbeak twittered in reply.

Ravage cautiously crawled out from underneath the berth and glanced up at Soundwave.

'I think the little glitches are going to need a bath'

It was hard enough getting them to stay still for an astrosecond, let only the two breems it normally took to wash the twins.

'We'll help!'

He turned to his right and regarded Buzzsaw quietly.

"No, I'm not going to let you drown my sparklings" he said coolly.

Buzzsaw mentally pouted.

'I wasn't going to drown 'em, maybe dunk them under for a little bit but not _drown_ them'

"No"

'But...'

"No Buzzsaw"

The golden cassette huffed and turned away from Soundwave.

'They deserve it lil' gli...'

'"Saw knock it off already' Ravage hissed, tail swishing back and forth in annoyance.

Frenzy began struggling in his hold; Soundwave adjusted his grip on the sparkling in order to keep him still.

"Ravage, help me find Rumble please"

'Course' the black femme answered, darting into the nearest air vent.

He waited anxiously listening just in case Ravage decided to take her sparkling hunt a little too far. Frenzy began growling and gnawing his hand in an attempt to escape, Soundwave just shifted the sparkling so he was lying against his chest and out of reach of his hands.

Soon enough, Ravage appeared a squirming black sparkling held tightly in her jaws.

'Suggestion, glue the little fraggers afts to their berths'.

Soundwave nodded tiredly, taking the struggling sparkling away from his ill-tempered femme. Who by now was looking positively murderous and you could see why, considering her face was now covered in energon.

Noticing her creator staring at her face she growled.

'The glitch threw a cube at me when I tried to grab him the first time'

Soundwave smiled slightly and secured his hold on his mutinous twins. They reminded him a lot of his old partner sometimes.

'Are you going to bathe them?' Laserbeak chirred.

Not bothering to answer he strolled out the room Laserbeak and Buzzsaw still attached to his shoulders and Ravage slinking along behind moodily.

'Ravage can you run their bath please?'

Without answering Ravage slipped in front and into the bathroom, whilst he took the now fighting sparklings into their room to grab a couple of towels.

'Done'

Soundwave slipped the twins into a one arm hold and snagged a few towels with his now free hand.

'Now the real fun begins' he thought dramatically, getting three identical moans of despair as a reply.

* * *

"NO BATH!!"

Ravage's ears drew flat against her head as Rumble screamed hysterically.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!"

She whined in discomfort as the shrill tone rang around the tiled room, not daring to offer help to her creator and risk Frenzy making another escape attempt.

She had finally managed to get the little fragger to calm down and get into the small sparkling size tub after sixteen attempts to run away.

The blue sparkling was currently splashing away in the tub and cooing every now and then to Buzzsaw, who was sat watching the troublemaker from the edge of the tub also making sure he didn't do a runner.

Ravage turned off her audios and nudged Frenzy gently, the sparkling giggling madly as she began cleaning him awkwardly with a small soapy clothe held firmly in her mouth.

She felt a small splash of water land on her tail, she curled her tail around her body and cast a quick look towards Soundwave who had finally managed to get Rumble into his own tub but was still struggling to get him to stay long enough to be washed. She watched as Laserbeak tried to help make the black sparkling calm but only managing to be dragged into the water herself.

Ravage scoffed and returned to rinsing off her little brother who was starting to slip into recharge as the warm water ran over his delicate plating.

* * *

Soundwave growled slightly in frustration as Rumble made to run away, again.

This time however he managed to grab the sparkling before he could get out of the tub. He sighed and began scrubbing his squirming sparkling down. How he got this filthy Soundwave would never know.

Laserbeak was sat in the tub as well, looking slightly annoyed at being forced into the tub by her brother.

Rumble began to calm down as Soundwave made small circular motions against his back plating, the same technique his own creator had used on him in order to send him into recharge. He had to say it worked wonders on his twins.

Chirring and twittering emitted from the small sparkling as Soundwave continued the motion against Rumble's back until the sparkling was nearly into recharge; washing the sparkling down he sighed in contentment as the sparklings optics began to flicker and he yawned.

Hopefully he would be able to get more than three cycles worth of recharge himself tonight.

He gently pulled the now recharging Rumble out of the tub and placed him in a large fluffy blue towel Laserbeak gave to him.

He glanced over at Ravage he had also pulled a recharging Frenzy out of his tub and into another towel. Ravage trotted over to him, Frenzy held within his towel and waited patiently for Soundwave to take the lightly snoring sparkling.

'Thank you for your help'

Ravage just mentally grinned at him and jogged quietly out the room, Buzzsaw and Laserbeak following.

* * *

Soundwave glanced down at his sparklings as they recharged peacefully next to each other.

'Finally a little piece and quiet'

He turned around to face Ravage who was watching him curiously.

'You alright?'

'Fine' he removed his mask, only know realising he had it on the entire day, and smiled at his eldest.

'Just tired' Soundwave patted his lap and Ravage took the invitation quickly jumping up and curling into a ball on the offered spot.

'You should recharge then'

'I will'

Soundwave looked at his twins again and smiled contently, even though they were a major pain in his aft he wouldn't ever want to give them up.

A soft snort made him look down at Ravage who was watching him with one red optic.

'You're on your own there'

* * *

_Missed a term out at the top : Astrosecond - millisecond :P_


End file.
